In electronic power meters it is necessary to accurately measure a voltage that has a large amplitude or at least a large average or RMS value. One measurement approach is to divide the voltage with a resistive voltage divider down to a range of values that can be measured with a conventional voltage measuring device, such as an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). However, the accuracy of a measurement obtained by the conventional method is limited by the uncertainty in the values of the resistances of the voltage divider. The accuracy of the resistance values may be diminished by a number of factors, including temperature effects and the effects of being subjected to over-voltage conditions. Moreover, the initial accuracy of the resistance values may be less than ideal.
It is therefore a goal of the present invention to provide a technique for accurately measuring an unknown voltage with a voltage divider network whose component values are not known with certainty.